Cold
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Sequal to Rot, It's dirty, surprisingly uncrowded...but it's cold. / Slash, Yaoi/Yuri my usual couples. Metions of blood/Violance.


I wanna be clear on something here. XD The reason that they know almost everyone is because A.) They met them in the 'Afterlife' or B.) They met them in their 'Next life'. And the reason that they keep making references back to their other lives is because they remember everything. Like their murderers, their evil deeds, their good deeds, their friends, and such…Thanks for reading mah rant/story!!!

Uh…Ew.

The place they have us in is so dirty.

Xion would hate it here, that's for sure.

Zex…How long has it been since I've seen you…hear you? All I have are dreams, now.

I think the last guard we almost dismembered was like the tenth one.

Xemnas was quite happy with Riku as the man was dragged screaming from the room, his leg bent at such a wrong angle that there was no way that he would be able to keep it.

Axel is getting irritated-not at the crippling of the guards! No, he wants to know what the hell they want with us.

I do to. We all do. On the up side-or the down side, depending on where you stand, I guess…-Some new guys were brought in yesterday.

Two of them had silver hair. The other was this red head. He kept saying 'yo' and trying to talk the guards into letting all of us go.

Anyway. I'm feeling SO outnumbered here.

The two guys make like four silver haired guys.

And two red heads.

I think the redhead introduced himself as Reno…or something.

The other two were silent, the smaller, buff one was almost crying, But he got the spot next to Namine.

I think you know what happens when Namine is around tears.

In literally seconds he was grinning this fucking huge grin.

I think Reno said his name was Loz…like lol…god, I'm still making jokes!

The tall, Scary guy's name was Sephiroth or something like that,

Leon had stared at him a moment before shaking his head.

He had inquired about the guy knowing Cloud and surprisingly the dude had chuckled like he had just heard the funniest fucking thing in the freakin' world, but was to freakin' emotionless to properly acknowledging it.

Apparently he did, and he was also fucking Cloud's friend Zack.

I think you should ask the big cloud of emo if he knows anyone like that. He sounds familiar, but I can't think of anything.

Loz and Reno are quite talkative when given the chance, we learned in very few seconds that Loz was in a relationship with his younger triplet-Yazoo-and Reno was currently screwing around with the youngest triplet-Kadaj.

And that Reno's partner in crime-literally, I guess they are from Cloud's old world or something. He used to be part of this thing called ShinRa or something. And Rude (his partner in crime.) is seriously his partner when they do crimes. SinRa is a semi-bad organization-apparently called the company just as he had been kidnapped.

So don't worry too hard, 'Kay Zexion?

We'll be fine.

Not to change the subject of…my thoughts. But this room is so creepy.

I mean, seriously. It didn't look that big when we were forced in here.

And now it's holding fourteen people all together and it's not even cramped. I hope it stays like this…I have a feeling that we might be getting some more company.

Like, I bet they are only catching people from our old world.

They have Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Me, Larxene, Namine, Riku, Leon, Sephiroth, Reno, and Lox…It's obvious that they are collecting us or something.

All the people I can think of that are left are Aris, Tifa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

And I have a feeling that four of those guys will be showen' up soon.

So tell Roxas to watch out for Hayner and two chicks.

'Cause if the trend I'm thinking about is really wants goin' on, we definitely aren't gonna see Hayner, Aris, Olette or Fuu here…Okay, we may see Fuu instead of Rai-that boy is almost as wiped as Axel.

I'm wondering something, Zexy.

When do you think that we'll see each other again?  
I miss your beautiful eyes, so pretty-like lavender and sapphire crushed together to form speckles around each other over a pretty grey back sheet.

I miss your hair-so soft, like silk, beautiful slate color. I loved bushing that fringe of yours away so I could see both your eyes, framed instead of hidden by your hair.

I miss your skin-Soft and pale, I miss running my fingers down your body, watching a you shook while trying to hold back whimpers and cries..

I miss your voice, moaning my name, crying out in pleasure.

I miss your laugh and your smart remarks.

Hell, I even miss you yelling at me for doing something stupid.

I miss _you _Zexion.

And I must say. This creepy, dirty room is not helping me.

Axel and Larxene usually help me when I miss you this much…But Axel is on the other side of the room and Larxene is in between us at the back of it.

And I really don't think that the rest of them want to hear me whining over my issues.

It's cold here, I miss your warmth.

I don't know where we are, but I know it's freezing at night (The small window on the ceiling tells me when it's day or night if you wanted to know.) and it is only slightly warmer during the day.

Vexen doesn't mind it much, but I can tell Axel is getting sick, My element being water-The healing element, apparently if what Sephiroth said was right-I have a knack for knowing when sickness is near. Sure explains why I never get sick and how I always know before anyone else when they have a sore throat or a runny nose or something of the sort.

Either way, we need to find some way to get Axel out of here and into a warmer climate, or at least destroy the power thingy they have over the outside of the door to stop us from escaping via elemental's.

I think Reno has a plan, he has this look on his face, similar to the one Axel gets when he is seriously planning something that isn't a prank.

We haven't gotten around to telling them it is okay to attack the guards yet. With Axel in the condition he is in and only getting worse as Namine will to likely fall ill next-what with her weak immunity to sickness and all-it would probably be best if we tried not to antagonize our holders.

Anyway, Reno has this look on his face. It's been awhile since we've had anything this serious to challenge our brains. And with 2/5 of the Organization's brains in a cell, I hope you guys don't get rusty without us. Heh…

I love you, Zexion…Please hurry, I know it's weak and all…but it's so cold...And I miss your warmth so much…I love you…

Zexion's head snapped up from its resting position on his arms, bolting up from his chair, knocking it to the ground with a loud jolt of sound, causing the ten others in the room to jump from the varies places around the room.

"Demyx!" he cried out as he dashed from the room, the door banging as it was thrown open and the teenager ran out of the small village house that belonged to the two silver haired brothers now missing their oldest triplet.

"Zexion!" Roxas ran after his friend, eyes wide and scared-he was the youngest out of all of them at only fifteen.

"Demyx…Roxas! Axel is…and Demyx is…" Zexion stood still in the middle of the clearing, a good two weeks away from the village they had been in when they had found Cloud.

"I know, Zexion. I know…But we can't go running off! You heard Kadaj, Yazoo knows what he is doing. We have to wait a little bit longer and we'll have a tracking device to help us! Just one more night!" Roxas pleaded with him as he grabbed the freaking teen's hand firmly in his own.

"He's sick, Roxas…He and Axel are getting sick…and it's so cold…" he cried quietly, Letting Roxas pull him down into a hug, both boys on their knee's as Xion followed them just outside, adding her own warmth to the small mix.

A rustling in the bush caused them all to freeze, afraid the heartless men that had taken their lovers had come back to take their friends as well.

"R-roxas! H-help…" A girl, her brunette hair mused dreadfully, her eyes wide and unseeing from fear, her face pale and blood dripping from a cut on her left cheek, fell from the bushes quietly, her body not making a sound, simply breathing roughly as Xion screamed and ran over, the other boys and girl from the small house running out to see what the scream was about.

"Quick, Zexion! Go see where she came from, Roxas! Go with him." Saix ordered as he scooped the girl into his arms awkwardly.

Zexion and Roxas quickly ran through the bushes, their hearts pounding, then freezing at the sight before them…

With a simple breathe and a scream, both teenagers fainted, the puddles of blood staining their bodies as they caught sight of Hayner, holding onto a purple cut off vest clenched in his hands, and his eyes wide with shock, and Fuu curled up in a puddle of her own blood, breathing harshly in the suddenly frigidly cold air…

* * *

I know it's mean to say, But I love writing this series so much, I love it more than any of my other stories even though I'm practically torturing them. XD


End file.
